


Some Assembly Required

by Kawahime (RiversEnd)



Series: Teddybear Universe [7]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito finds it amusing, Asami struggles with things, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversEnd/pseuds/Kawahime
Summary: A small bit of Christmas fluff. Asami wants to make up for all the Christmases that Miwa missed not having a family of her own, but he struggles with mundane things. Akihito, on the other hand, finds it absolutely adorable.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Series: Teddybear Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171529
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	Some Assembly Required

_"You know, for an emotionless bastard... Don't you think this is a bit much?"_ Akihito wanted to say, but refrained as he looked around the room completely covered in all things Christmas. Some were his, but most of it had slowly, over the past several weeks, been brought home by Asami.

He knew why Asami was doing this. Though he wasn't going to say anything about it, he knew exactly what Asami was doing. He was giving Miwa what he never had. What she had missed because Ishida had murdered her family when she was much younger. So instead, though Akihito made the requisite sarcastic comments, he kept them to a minimum and he only said them because they were expected. Occasionally he would cast a glance toward his lover and, if the man wasn't looking, he'd smile. This was why he loved the man. Despite his cold exterior, there was a wealth of emotion deep inside. It was at times like now, as Asami sat in the middle of their living room at one in the morning surrounded by odd bits and pieces constructing an elaborate doll house, that it showed in his own quiet way.

"Some assembly required, my ass," Asami cursed as he threw down the screwdriver he had been using.

"Would you like some help?" Akihito asked, trying to keep the amusement from his voice.

Asami shook his head. "You would think... I run a multi-million dollar chain of night clubs. And I'm in charge of a multi-billion dollar organization... You would think I could build a fucking dollhouse..." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Are you reading the directions?"

Asami glared at him.

"Not trying to be sarcastic!" Akihito to threw up his hands in self defense. "I often find that if I skip the directions and just follow the pictures it's a hell of a lot easier..." This time he did let some of his amusement slip.

Asami grunted. Picking up the multi-page pamphlet labeled 'directions' he flipped through the pages. He grunted a second time. Throwing down the pages, he picked up the screwdriver and began working again.

"You know you could probably get one of the goons to do that for you. I'm sure Kirishima could knock that thing out in no time..."

Asami glared at him again.

"Alright. I'll leave you alone," Akihito chuckled.

Akihito left the living room. He had a few last minute gifts to wrap, and with his husband so thoroughly occupied, he knew that he would have enough time to do what he needed. Finally, having finished, he picked up his small pile of treasures and returned to the living room.

"Finished yet?" he asked as he placed the newly wrapped gifts beneath the tree. "Oh, I see," he continued, turning around to confront his sullen lover when he didn't get a response. "Still not talking…" His voice faded, all words having failed him at what he saw as he faced Asami.

The older man sat leaning against the couch asleep. The directions for the dollhouse were laid across one of his thighs while the screwdriver he had cursed was lying at his side having tumbled from his limp fingers. The leftovers from the ribbon he had used to tie the bow to the now finished dollhouse's roof were curled in his lap.

Akihito couldn't resist.

Gently picking up the ribbon so as not to wake his sleeping lover, he formed it into a decent bow and placed it atop Asami's head.

"Now where is my camera?"

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~


End file.
